


Safe

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “ the reader was abused in her past relationship. Jax and her have been dating for a month or two and they’re taking it slow but he’s starting to notice that she flinches when he moves to fast or raises his voice. They talk it out and he finally understands.”
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Safe

The clubhouse was crowded with friends and family of the club as you were involved with your very first lockdown since you got together with Jax. There were people and children everywhere and normally you would be getting overwhelmed or claustrophobic but something about the family environment eased all those feelings away. 

The Sons were way more than just a motorcycle club. The community you were surrounded by was proof of that.

Lyla had taken you under her wing, guiding you through all the tasks that were expected of you and the other women. She was kind and sweet, helped make you feel like you belonged and could get on just fine with the life of being an Old Lady if you and Jax made it that far.

You had only been together for a couple of months now and were hesitant to start anything new after your last relationship but with Jax you were taking things slow and it was going really well. He was kind and charming, his smirk enough to make all the ladies swoon and you felt lucky to have caught his eye, still you had trouble shaking the trauma from your last relationship, it followed you around everywhere you went.

You were now standing by the bar listening to Half Sack tell his most memorable from being a prospect so far. He was making jokes and just being generally goofy and you were really enjoying his company laughing along with him as you listened intently.

Startling you Jax came up behind you placing his hand on the small of your back, “Don’t you have some shit to take care of, prospect?” 

“Right, yes” Half Sack stumbled on his words, “I’ll get right back to work.” Giving you a smile and a nod goodbye he ducked away and into the crowd.

“Come with me,” Jax hummed lowly in your ear, taking your hand and leading you down the hallway.

Your heart began to race as you feared what may come next. Flashbacks from your ex tormented your mind. He would always get so jealous, say you were flirting with another or acting like a whore when you would talk to other men. Then he would take you away and teach you a lesson as he would say. It eventually got so bad to the point that he wouldn’t let you hang out with your friends anymore, you were strictly his and stuck in the house unless he gave you permission to go out with him and when you did you were to behave as he liked.

You started to second guess all your actions from the night. Were you being too friendly? A flirt? A whore?

Placing his hand again on the small of your back he guided you through the door to his dorm before closing the door tightly behind him, his back still turned to you.

You gulped. 

Turning around he looked at you and you instantly recoiled back expecting the verbal berating. That was always how it started. “I’m so sorry Jax. I swear it was nothing, I wasn’t flirting I didn’t mean to…”

Jax furrowed his brows as he took in your fearful and panicked state. Reaching out he stepped towards you and you drew back even more, backing away from him until you ran into the opposite wall, your arms outstretched in front of you defensively as you looked at the ground, afraid to look him in the eye.

He had noticed this sort of behavior from you off and on in your short time together, you would unconsciously flinch if he ever raised his voice, jumped at his touch, were overly eager to please and quick to apologize. He couldn’t believe how he didn’t put it all together sooner. 

He lowered his hand back down speaking gently, “Hey, it’s alright darlin’. Look at me.”

You did as he asked looking up and at his compassionate expression. Still you kept your distance, this was another game your ex would play, tricking you into thinking you were safe, coaxing you to come closer only to strike you once you were.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he continued as he took his chances cautiously stepping closer to you, taking his time as not to scare you more, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I would never hurt you.” He insisted, “I just know lockdowns can be hectic. I wanted to check on you, make sure you were doing alright.” He stopped at the edge of the bed sitting down, “And I wanted to get you alone somewhere quiet so we could have some time together, I know I can be a little distant during these.” He patted the place next to him, encouraging you to come sit, “Please, come here.”

Taking a shaky breath you stepped over, sitting down hesitantly with your hands in your lap staring at your shoes.

“Your ex, did he hurt you?” He questioned, already knowing the answer.

Nodding you kept your gaze fixed down, your eyes welling with tears. You felt embarrassed and ashamed. You hated the girl that he had turned you into, missed the strong and vibrant personality you once were.

Taking your hand in his he brought it up to his lips kissing it gently, his beard slightly scratching your soft skin, “You’re safe with me. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again and I will never lay my hands on you,” he promised you. And if he ever saw the fucker who did this to you he was going to kill him.

Looking back up at him you could see the sincerity in his face and you felt bad for ever thinking such things of him, “I’m sorry,” your voice cracked out.

“Never apologize darlin’,” he said, brushing the tears off your cheeks, “You did nothing wrong.” He wrapped his arm around you pulling you close to his chest as he kissed the top of your head, your arms snaking their way around his torso as you relaxed further into the comforting embrace, trusting his words and feeling safe again in Jackson Teller’s arms.


End file.
